


Sobre la mesa

by lenayuri



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder Husbands, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will lo comprendía ahora: Hannibal y él eran uno y lo mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre la mesa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoahDLaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahDLaw/gifts).



> **ALERTA DE POSIBLE SPOILER** : si no has visto el 2x10, es posible que encuentres un spoiler en saber quién murió... aunque realmente no lo es ya que fue avance del 2x09, pero de todas maneras aviso.
> 
> Regalito especial para **Noah** por los _feels_ que provocó el capítulo. Espero que te guste. :)  
>  ~~¡qué asco de resumen, por dios!~~

Will podía verlo ahora.

Tan claro como el agua de aquel río donde le gustaba pescar, tan _obvio_ que le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Había sido tan ciego, que ahora que _veía_ la verdad era realmente _obvia_.

Cada una de las palabras dichas por Hannibal ahora tenían sentido. Parecían bailar en sus oídos con el verdadero significado tras ellas. No sólo había jugado, hurgado con su mente sino que la había moldeado a su gusto y beneficio.

Y Will no podía pensar en otra forma de seguir el _juego_ más que uniéndose a Hannibal.

—Quédate conmigo— había dicho Hannibal mientras le curaba las heridas de sus nudillos. Will nunca había estado de forma tan _íntima_ con nadie, a excepción de Randall. Matarlo había sido algo del momento, una acción propiciada por la fantasía de asesinar a Hannibal con sus propias manos. Al final no había sido Lecter, pero la plenitud y la sensación de sentirse completamente vivo se había quedado ahí.

Will no sabía lo que era vivir hasta ese momento.

Y sabía que nada podría competir con el día en el que con sus propias manos le arrebatara el último aliento a Hannibal Lecter. Porque eran uno y lo mismo. Y ahora que Will había probado ser un digno _compañero_ , un igual, podría vivir cada día al límite. Siempre bajo el ala de Lecter.

—¿Cómo vas a pagarle?— preguntó Hannibal al terminar de curarle, dirigiendo su mirada al cuerpo sin vida de Randall Tier. Will sabía muy bien _cómo_.

.

Su mente se había desconectado ligeramente, por lo que el trayecto de la casa de Hannibal al sitio destinado a su _ofrenda_ para Randall era un borrón en su memoria.

Al llegar, Will había desmembrado y colocado cada parte con sumo cuidado y reverencia, preservando los detalles casi como si de un lienzo se tratase. Era su _ópera prima_ , después de todo.

Hannibal se había quedado tras él, observando.

Había pocas obras de arte de _otros_ como él, y era un número aún más reducido de obras que realmente captaran su atención. Will era una de esas pocas.

El movimiento de sus manos al desmembrar cada músculo, cada tendón. Verle salpicado de sangre aquí y allá, denotando su inmadurez al asesinar, _su primera vez_ en el mundo de Hannibal, era mucho más de lo que Hannibal había esperado. Era como una sinfonía de _muerte_.

Era la apreciación de la belleza que había en el acto de arrebatar una vida con tus propias manos y disponer de lo que vendría después. Hannibal, por supuesto hubiese optado por _comerla_ , pero Will…

Will nunca dejaba de fascinarle.

Si bien ya le había parecido alguien _interesante_ desde el principio, ahora, con sus terapias renovadas y con el descubrimiento de las fantasías de Will queriéndole asesinar, el interés de Hannibal se había convertido en algo más allá del _deseo_. Y no era como el absurdo y superfluo interés que tenía en Alana Bloom. No.

Lo que Will despertaba en él era… _casi indecente_.

Cuando Will terminó e hicieron su camino de vuelta a casa de Hannibal, ninguno dijo nada. Sabían que tenían unas cuantas horas hasta que notaran a Randall y aún con eso, tendrían un poco más de tiempo antes de que llamaran a Jack y éste les llamara a ellos.

Will se veía inquieto, como si quisiera decirle algo a Hannibal pero no supiese cómo. Hannibal lo había notado de reojo mientras dirigía a Will hasta el comedor. Hannibal dejó a Will un momento y se fue para buscar una botella de su mejor vino tinto, era apropiado conmemorar la ocasión.

Al regresar, Will estaba de pie frente al ventanal, observando. Hannibal no pudo encontrar algo más hermoso que Will Graham aún cubierto de sangre, con trozos de algo que parecía ser tendón colgando de su oreja y la mirada perdida.

Hannibal dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Will pareció sentir la mirada de Hannibal en él porque giró medio cuerpo y agradeció la copa que era tendida hacia él. Bebió en silencio, oliendo el fuerte aroma del vino. Su cuerpo pareció agradecer el gesto.

—Toma asiento— indicó Hannibal mientras acercaba una palangana con agua y un paño. Limpiaría a Will tanto como habían limpiado la escena donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Randall. Hannibal no era descuidado, nunca lo era, pero había algo de diversión en la inexperiencia de Will.

Will atendió la indicación y dejó que Hannibal le limpiase.

Con cada suave pase del paño la mirada de Will parecía más y más perdida, como si su mente vagase por cualquier lado menos su mente. Hannibal se sentía fascinado. Ver las expresiones de Will después de todo lo que había sucedido era una excelente forma de entretenimiento.

Hannibal podía darse el lujo de divisar exactamente cuándo Will se desmoronaría y cuando lo hiciera, se aseguraría de que fuese en sus manos, con sus propios medios y bajo sus indicaciones. Will era demasiado _perfecto_ para dejárselo a alguien más.

Al terminar de limpiarle y a punto de retirarse, la mano de Will sostuvo la de Hannibal y ninguno se movió. Nadie dijo o hizo nada, pero no era necesario.

Dejando olvidado el paño y la pulcritud de la mesa, Will se puso de pie y besó rudamente a Hannibal. Hannibal no se quedó atrás y respondió con fuerza y fiereza. Los caninos de Hannibal presionaron con un poco más de fuerza y el gemido de Will cuando rompió la piel y salió un poco de sangre, fue música para los oídos de Hannibal.

Y probar la sangre de Will fue mucho más de lo que pudo soportar.

El recipiente de agua cayó al piso pero no les importó. Mucho menos cuando Will fue presionado de espaldas contra la mesa, dejándose envolver por el candor del cuerpo de Hannibal sobre el suyo, moviendo las caderas erráticamente hasta lograr que sus miembros se rozaran lo suficiente como para dejar escapar gemidos insolentes entre beso y beso.

La lengua de Hannibal recorrió y mordió los labios de Will mientras bajaba por el cuello de éste, dejando un rastro que parecía quemarle la piel con cada beso y mordida. No había necesidad de ser o pedir gentileza, ambos sabían lo que era capaz de hacer y soportar el otro, así que Will no pidió clemencia y ni galanura, todo lo contrario.

Cuando sus botones fueron arrebatados no hubo protesta. Cuando su pantalón junto con su ropa interior fue desechada no hubo quejas y cuando Hannibal le preparó sin dudas, sin juegos previos, con más mordidas que besos, tampoco se quejó. Will sabía que lo _necesitaba_.

Era algo que su mente le _demandaba_ después de todo lo que había hecho ese día. Will creyó que se sentiría _indecente_ , que tal vez así pudiese redimirse por lo que había hecho y sentido mientras le arrebataba la vida al hombre con sus propias manos, pero no fue eso lo que sintió exactamente. Mientras Hannibal le penetraba con ahínco, Will volvió a sentirse _vivo_.

Tan vivo como cuando mató a Randall, tan vivo como cuando asesinó al padre de Abigail, aunque no había querido aceptarlo hasta ahora.

Hannibal era como él. Le entendía. Ahora podía verle con mayor claridad.

Hannibal tomó las caderas de Will para sostenerse y arremeter con más fuerza dentro de él. Will sentía que podía enloquecer. Sus piernas estaban enérgicamente entrelazadas contra la espalda baja de Hannibal, rogándole en una petición sin palabras que le penetrara más profundo y con cada embestida, con cada mordida y cada beso rudo, Will sentía que bien podía morir ahí mismo, sobre la mesa de Hannibal Lecter.

Will decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y empujó un poco a Hannibal hasta sentarlo en una silla. Observándole como un predador a su presa, Will se acomodó sobre Hannibal y comenzó a moverse. Arriba abajo, como su instinto le decía que se moviera.

La mirada de Will se conectó con la de Hannibal en algún punto del embiste y ambos pudieron ver las promesas del otro.

Algún día.

Algún día morirían bajo la mano del otro.

De la forma más artística y sublime que pudieran encontrar, un gesto de respeto ante su igual. Un acto de reverencia ante la vida y muerte del otro.

Y mientras el clímax atacaba salvajemente a Will, haciendo que mordiera el hombro de Hannibal hasta que el sabor de su sangre inundó su boca, se prometió que encontraría la forma de _terminar_ con la vida de Hannibal antes de que Lecter decidiera terminar con la suya.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, aprecio enormemente sus comentarios. ;)


End file.
